Unlikely Pair
by Rayne Goldenhart
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her final year without Harry and Ron by her side, she's head girl. Draco returns as well with some emotional baggage. Can anyone help him? Wonder who the Head boy is? Well you'll have to read to find out. So the rating is being changed to mature just to be on the safe side. who knows? maybe i will add some smut in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Draco or Hermione or any other Harry Potter character. The character Rayne and the plot however are mine and mine alone.**

**

* * *

**King's Cross was bustling with people as Hermione Granger happily headed for Platform 9 ¾. She was so happy to finally be returning to her home away from home, Hogwarts. She was finally gonna see Ginny, she only heard from her once to tell Hermione that Harry and Ron weren't coming back to school. It may have saddened her a bit but when she got her Hogwarts letter she forgot her sadness.

_**Flashback:**_

_Hermione just finished taking a shower when she heard a tapping noise coming from her window. She went over and opened it allowing a fluffy disgruntled looking owl swoop in; dropping an envelope on her bed before flying out again but not without clipping her head with it's wing on it's was out. Hermione scowled and leaned out the window._

_ "Well, sorry I don't keep my window open all the bloody time. I was in the shower and I wasn't too keen on everybody watching me. So bugger off!"She yelled after the owl, attracting the attention of some male muggles walking past her house. She looked down at them and blushed realizing she was still wearing only a towel, then slowly edged back into her room as the guys wolf whistled and cat called to her._

_ "Well that was bloody embarrassing." She mumbled still red in the face and made her way over to her bed, picking up the envelope that the owl so graciously delivered to her. She unsealed the envelope, pulled out the parchment and something small and metal fell out. Hermione picked up the small object and examined it with suppressed glee, the letters HG were underneath the Hogwarts insignia. She screamed in excitement and started running around her room until her bedroom door burst open. She then froze and screamed in surprise as her parents ran in looking frantic. Her mother looked worried while her father was carrying a bat looking for danger._

_ "Minnie are you ok sweetie? What's going on?" her father asked while still looking around as if expecting someone to jump from out of nowhere. Her mother was holding Hermione close to her as if expecting her to disappear._

_ "Daddy, I'm fine." She sighed._

_ "Then why were you screaming sweetie?" Her mother questioned._

_Hermione tried and failed to suppress a smile. "I got head girl!" She exclaimed and grinned while her parents beamed at her then crushed her between them._

_ "We're so proud of you! Congratulations Minnie!" _

_ "Thanks! I'm so happy I can't believe it!" _

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione smiled softly at the memory of her parent's happiness for her, she quickly passed through the barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione scanned the crowd for the tell tale flaming red hair of the Weasleys, she couldn't see them so she assumed Ginny was already on the train and the rest of them had already left. She made her way to the train dragging her trunk and Crookshanks in his basket behind her. Hermione reached the train and was attempting to lift it on to the train, needless to say she wasn't having much luck. She lost her grip on her trunk and staggered under the weight of it before the weight suddenly disappeared. Hermione's gaze shift up and she saw Blaise Zambini lifting her trunk on to the train for her.

"Hey Granger, can you fit anymore things into your trunk? This thing weighs a ton." Blaise smiled at her which confused Hermione considering they never talked face to face before. He was always standing behind Malfoy acting like his shadow.

"It's mostly books, but honestly it's not as heavy as you make it seem." Hermione was nervous around him, he seemed to be so nice but she wasn't so sure he actually was. Hermione wasn't sure what to make of him. "Thank you for helping me." She smiled nervously.

"No problem Headgirl." Blaise grinned at her, when Hermione looked confused and started to open her mouth he cut her off. "Who else in our year could possibly be Headgirl?" He chuckled when she blushed humbly. "I guess we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other this year."

"How do you mean?" Hermione tilted her head a little.

"Well the Heads do have their own common room to share." He waited for her to catch on.

Hermione gasped. "You're Headboy?" She certainly wasn't expecting that. Hermione contemplated asking him if they could get along. "Um…First off we should probably get on the train, and second do you think that we could possibly try to get along this year? I don't really need more drama this year." Hermione smile hopefully at him.

Blaise tried to look like he was thinking about it, but honestly he didn't have to. He didn't have a problem with Hermione he thought she was pretty awesome actually. She wasn't high maintenance or snobby, she was humble, modest and not bad to look at in fact she was really pretty. He looked down at her hopeful face and nodded at her, when he did her face broke into a breathtaking grin.

"Ok this is great so come on." Hermione grabbed Blaise's hand and proceeded to drag him onto the train, making her way to the Head's compartment. Blaise decided to just let her drag him; it wasn't like he had anything better to do at the moment. Hermione finally found the compartment and led him inside before going to one of the seats and lying down. "So how was your summer Blaise?" She looked over at him waiting for a response.

Blaise looked at her being so comfortable around him. _'She sure adjusts quickly'_ "My summer was ok, I mostly hung out with Draco." Blaise saw Hermione tense when he said Draco's name, Blaise wasn't surprised considering their past experiences with each other.

Hermione sighed softly and closed her eyes. "Is he coming back this year?" Hermione was kind of afraid to know the answer.

Before Blaise could answer the compartment door slammed open.

"Oi! Blaise! Where have you been?"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. See that little box at the bottom? Click it and review please!**


	2. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

"_Oi! Blaise! Where have you been?" _

There in the doorway was the Slytherin prince himself Draco Malfoy. He couldn't see Hermione lying on the bench considering the back of it was facing him, he turned to Blaise. "So who's the head girl? Is she shagable?" Draco heard a small noise but ignored it as he stared at his best friend.

Blaise rolled his eye at the questions nonetheless. "It's Granger." He waited for the disgust to appear on his face and wasn't disappointed when it did, he sighed.

"Granger? That mudblood is back AND they made her head girl?" Draco heard a growl and looked around the compartment; he didn't see anyone which confused him since he wasn't going crazy…well at lease not yet.

Hermione had heard enough, she got up from her spot on the bench and glared at the Slytherin prince. "Mudblood? Can't you at least think of a new insult, amazing bouncing ferret?" She smirked when he scowled at her. She tilted her head to the side a little bit and looked over Draco. He had finally freed his silvery blond hair from all the gel he used to wear and now it just hung a little in front of his eyes. His dark grey eyes looked hollow, they didn't have his same mischievous glint and to be honest, Hermione was kind of scared of Draco a little at the moment. Hermione walked over to the scowling Malfoy and looked him up and down, she then turned to Blaise. "Please explain to me how almost every girl at Hogwarts gets hot and bothered by him? Because I don't see it." Hermione gave Blaise a wink that only he could see, and then turned back to Draco suppressing a laugh at the expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is something the matter Malfoy?" Hermione smirked at him again.

Blaise was in disbelief when Hermione winked at him and was quite unsure of how to respond. Thankfully he didn't have to when Draco just glared and stormed out of the compartment. When he was gone Hermione laughed and lay back down on her bench just watching Blaise with amusement. He looked at her wide eyed. "What the hell happened to you Granger? What happened to the shy bookworm?" He was even more confused when Hermione laughed.

"Let's just say she underwent a transformation this summer." Hermione smoothed her hands over her dark skinny jeans and stretched a little. She calmly stared at Blaise and motioned for him to sit down, when he complied and turned to him. "Have you ever felt like everything you did and thought was wrong?" Hermione was playing with the bottom of her top, while looking at Blaise it was the only sign of her nervousness. When Blaise shook his head she sighed dejectedly. "I have always been 'Hermione the bookworm' or 'Hermione the Gryffindor Princess'. I've always had Harry and Ron with me, and now I just want to be myself. Believe it or not I actually do now how to have fun…I actually love to party." Hermione smiled sheepishly at Blaise waiting for him to react.

Blaise just stared at Hermione in shock as he tried to absorb everything that she told him. He honestly could not see Hermione partying, he tried to picture it but it seemed so very wrong. He looked her over once more before opening his mouth. "You like to party? I don't believe that."

Hermione laughed and pulled out a small photo album from her small purse. She flipped through a few photos until she found the one she was looking for, Hermione held the album out to Blaise and watched with amusement while he examined the photo with disbelief.

The picture showed a smiling Hermione wearing a very revealing outfit dancing with a guy Blaise didn't recognize so he could only assume that it was one of her muggle friends. Although considering how close she was to him, Blaise assumed they were closer than just friends. "Who is this guy Hermione?" He held the album out to her.

Hermione looked at the picture again and laughed. "Honestly I don't know he was just really cute so I decided to dance with him." She saw Blaise frown. "What, you don't think he looks cute?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

Blaise's expression changed from shocked to the fact that she didn't even know the guy to disgust when she asked him if he thought the guy was cute. "Hermione why the hell would I think the bloke is cute? I happen to like girls not blokes; I should take away your books for even thinking that." Blaise glared at her when she laughed.

Hermione smiled at Blaise. "Now why would I possibly think that you like guys?" Hermione laughed at the offended look on Blaise's face. "Oh calm down Blaise, I know you don't like guys...or do you?" Hermione smirked and moved to sit next to Blaise looking him over as if to prove to herself that he does in fact like guys.

Blaise felt a muscle tick in his cheek as he watched Hermione smirk at him; he wondered why she was in Gryffindor when she obviously belongs in Slytherin.

* * *

Draco stormed through the train barking at anyone that looked at him the wrong way. He was seething, it took everything in his power not to go back to the Head's compartment and strangle the life out of the mudblood. "How dare that mudblood act that way towards a Malfoy?" He continued storming through the train until he found an empty compartment and threw himself into it raging about stupid mudbloods and insufferable know it alls.

* * *

Blaise could only look at Hermione with disbelief and pride. "Well who would've thought? Hermione Granger can actually have fun?" Blaise smirked at her.

"Oh shut up Blaise." Hermione laughed and playfully hit him, before getting up and walking to her trunk and pulling out her robes. "We should change, we're almost at Hogwarts."

Blaise smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Well by all means go ahead, no one is stopping you."

Hermione smiled coyly before pulling off her shirt and tossing it to Blaise who could only watch her with wide eyes. She walked up to him and pulled him into the standing position by his shit and moved close to him. "Should I continue?" Blaise could only nod. "Alright." She started to slowly move him towards the compartment door and push him through it.

Blaise landed on his ass.

"Sorry Blaise I don't like you like that." She blew him a kiss, then turned and walked back into the compartment closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love y'all. Now see that button? Click and review. Love Rayne 3**


	3. Bloody Hell!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone from Harry Potter but I can dream.**

Hermione stepped off the train and strode through the crowd over to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. She saw one that said Heads on it and jumped into it and effectively landed in Blaise's lap.

"Wow Granger, I certainly wasn't expecting that. Not that I mind or anything." Blaise smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to get up and move to her own seat but Blaise wouldn't let go of her. "You know Blaise I am trying to get up but you holding me is making it very difficult."

Blaise laughed and let go of her. When she settled into the seat across from him, he noticed her uniform. His eyes widened. "Granger what the hell did you do to you clothes?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it? I think it looks better." She had shortened the skirt a little and fitted the top to her; she also omitted the brown loafers and settled on some black boots.

"No it looks fine, just….different." Blaise was trying his hardest not to stare at her body. Blaise smirked at her and moved to sit beside her. "I think you look really good." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione looked at him like he had gown another head and scooted away from him. "Blaise I believe I already stated that I don't like you that way." She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "I just really want to be only your friend. Is that ok?"

Blaise laughed and hugged Hermione, and patted her on the head. "Calm down Granger I'm just goofing around. What can I say? I'm a natural flirt." He smirked down at her. "What? You don't like it when I flirt with you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "Blaise what girl wouldn't want you flirting with them? You're gorgeous." She removed herself from Blaise's hold and moved to the seat across from him. She smirked at him. "But obviously you know that?"

Blaise laughed and winked at her. "Of course I do. Now come one we're here." He held his hand out to her to help her from the carriage.

Hermione sighed and accepted his help, stepping out of the carriage and fixed her skirt. "Ok Head boy lets go!" She grabbed his hand and lead him into the castle and to the Great Hall. They walked in and went their separate ways, Hermione to the Gryffindor table and Blaise to Slytherin. Hermione immediately spotted the Weasleys red hair and skipped towards it, causing her to earn some strange looks from her fellow Gryffindors. "Ginny!" The head of red hair turn and spotted Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" Both girls hugged and squealed loudly causing everyone in the Great Hall to stare at them. When the girls noticed, Hermione straightened to her full height and glared at all of them. "Go about you business! We're not here for your entertainment!" No one moved. "NOW!" Everyone quickly looked away. The girls quickly sat down and started chatting.

"Ginny why haven't you contacted me? I haven't heard from you since you told me Harry and Ron weren't coming back. Speaking of which, are you and Harry finally back together? I'm sorry I couldn't see you on the train I had to go to the Head's compartment." She paused and waited for Ginny to catch on; she didn't have to wait long.

"You're Head girl?" Hermione nodded.

The girls both squealed again, once again they received stares. Both girls glared at everyone in the room, they all turned away again.

* * *

Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table just as he heard someone yell Hermione's name. He looked over to where Hermione and Ginny were standing, and took a moment to examine Ginny. He thought she was good looking, her hair wasn't exactly a flaming red like her brothers it was darker so it didn't blind you. Her brown eyes often changed color, from chocolate brown to golden brown. He tried not to laugh when the girls glared at everyone and Hermione started yelling. He then turned his attention to his blond friend sitting next to him and saw him glaring in Hermione's direction. "Dude, you ok?" Blaise heard another squeal and looked back at the girls as did everyone else, and both girls glared at this time. "Man those girls sure are scary." He turned his attention back to Draco.

Draco continued to glare at Hermione, and scowled when she started laughing with Ginny. _'How dare she be happy after what her friends and she did? That damn mudblood!' _Draco drank some pumpkin juice and then turned towards Blaise and saw him trying not to laugh. "What the bloody hell is so funny Blaise?" Blaise pointed to Draco's hair. He reached up and touched his hair, it didn't feel any different. Blaise held a spoon up to Draco's face, and his eyes widened. His hair was purple!

"What the bloody hell?"

_Silence._

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Draco, actually staring at his purple hair. "Well well well that was an interesting reaction." Draco turned and saw George Weasley studying him.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" George froze when he saw and angry Ginny and Hermione running towards him.

"Bugger." When the girls reached him the emotions changed drastically. Ginny went from angry to furious which made George cower a little. Hermione however went from angry to excited and she tackled George and they both fell to the ground.

"George I missed you so much!" She kissed his cheek which caused him to blush underneath her.

"Um…Hermione I think you should get…this isn't very appropriate." George tried to sit up but was thwarted when Ginny decided to sit on Hermione's back. "OOF!"

"AH! Ginny! You're heavy! Get off of my back!" Hermione also tried to get up but failed. "Ginny!" When Ginny ignored her Hermione looked around and saw Blaise watching her with amusement. "Blaise! Help!"

Blaise pretended to think and rolled his eyes as Hermione's puppy dog face. He stood up and lifted Ginny off of Hermione, holding her bridal style. "Hey Ginny as much fun as this seems, I'm gonna have to end it because if those two get and redder they might have to invent a new color."

Hermione and George quickly stood up, once standing Hermione examined Draco's hair which caused him to stiffen when her chest was directly in front of his eyes. "George, what spell or potion did you use to do this?" She turned towards George who was trying to sneak away and she grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back, causing him to yelp painfully. "Answer me!" When he hesitated she pulled harder on his hair making him fall to the ground.

George tried to look innocent. "Why Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about." When Hermione glared at him, he shut up.

Hermione smiled evilly. "Alright, I didn't want to do this but you made me." She pulled out a cell phone she had charmed to work at Hogwarts and proceeded to dial then held the phone to her ear. "Hi Mrs. Weasley! Oh I'm fine but I have George here who won't tell me what he used to turn a student's hair purple and I was hoping you could-oh you can? Ok here he is." She held the phone out to George who was pale and shaky. "It's for you."

George took the phone and held it to his ear, not realizing Hermione had hit the speaker button. "H-hello?" He quickly pulled the phone away as a screeching Mrs. Weasley responded to his hesitant answer.

"HELLO? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HELLO? YOU BETTER GIVE HERMIONE THE COUNTERCURSE FOR THAT POOR STUDENT'S HAIR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-" (inset some very colorful words that made George pale and almost faint) "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Y-yes!" He quickly handed the phone to Hermione who was smiling like a Cheshire cat and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi again Mrs. Weasley."

"Hello dear, so I have a question. Did you make Head girl this year?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh sweetie! Congratulations."

"Thank you I have to go now, the feast is about to start."

"Alright bye dear."

"Goodbye."

Hermione hung up and turned back to George, holding her hand out. "Hand it over George." She smiled sweetly. "Please?"

When he hesitated, she glared. "Hand it over now! Or do I need to call your mum again?" George's eyes widened; sighing he pulled out a small potion vial and handed it to Hermione. "What happened to the sweet Hermione who used to be on my side and protest my innocence?"

Hermione laughed and took the vial. "She grew up." She then turned to Draco and handed him the vial, smiling at his confusion. "Here you go Malfoy, once you drink that you should be fine." Hermione turned to Blaise who was holding Ginny still, and Ginny didn't seem to mind. She immediately planned to get those two together. "Blaise I kinda need Ginny now…can you put her down?" She smirked when they both blushed.

Blaise quickly put Ginny down and sat down at his table blushing madly. He glanced at Ginny to see her blushing as well; which caused him to smirk.

Hermione turned back to Draco who was staring at her wide eyed still holding the potion vial, his hair still a shocking shade of purple. "Um…Malfoy? You should really take the potion now." She turned to George who was pouting. "Oh knock it off George! You are a grown ass man and need to start acting like it." Everyone turned to stare at Hermione as she said this, they couldn't believe it.

_Hermione Granger just cursed!_


	4. An

**A/N: What's up people? Rayne is back! Sorry I've been MIA but now the reign of Rayne shall continue! I should start updating within a few days…but if I don't get to it, it's ok the stories will still get updated it will just be a little slower. I Love all of you. Thank you all of my reviewers!  
**

**Rayne~**


	5. Shotsoh so many shots!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter.**

Hermione scowled at the floor as she followed Blaise and McGonagall up the marble staircase. McGonagall had started lecturing her as soon as they exited the Great Hall and she hadn't let up in the slightest as they travelled through the castle.

"I mean really Miss Granger, as Head Girl I expect you to know how to present yourself in front of your peers." McGonagall stated exasperatedly.

"Yes Professor." Hermione bit her lip and shifted her gaze to Blaise who was shaking with silent laughter. Hermione glared, and then grinning evilly took a running leap towards Blaise landing on his back. Blaise barely managed to stay upright with Hermione's weight on his back.

"Ack-! Granger what the bloody hell are you doing?" Blaise swinger around swiftly trying to dislodge her but Hermione tightened her hold on him.

"Miss Granger! What do you think you are doing?" McGonagall had turned, seeing Hermione jump on Blaise.

Hermione smiled sheepishly and clung tighter to Blaise so she wouldn't fall. "We're just trying to get to know each other better Professor." She smiled sweetly and grabbed Blaise's ears and yelled, "Mush boy!"

"Mush? Granger I am not a dog!" Blaise tried to pry Hermione's hands off of his ears but all that did was make him wince as she began to pull in the opposite direction.

Hermione laughed and leaned over to look Blaise in the eye. "Are you sure about that?" Hermione stated as she watched a scowl start to form on his face.

Blaise scowled at the devil woman on his back but quickly that scowl turned in to a very evil smirk. "Fine you asked for it…Excuse me Professor we are going on ahead." He waited until McGonagall nodded and then shot off down the corridor, as a squealing Hermione clung to him for dear life.

Hermione laughed as Blaise made his way through the castle. She hadn't had this much fun since her 18th birthday when Jenna decided to take her to a club.

_Flashback_

_Hermione sighed as she tried to tug her skirt lower on her legs. She didn't understand why she let Jenna talk her into dressing this way. Then again Jenna can be pretty damn scary when she wanted to be._

"_Can't you please just tell me where we are going? The suspense is killing me; and please explain to me why I am dressed like a slag?" She crossed her arms over her chest but quickly dropped them when she noticed how pronounced her cleavage was._

_Jenna rolled her eyes and continued dragging a reluctant Hermione down the street. She tried to dig her heels into the ground but she quickly discovered that she was not match for a determined Jenna when she was on a mission._

"_Hermione you need to loosen up. You are way too young to be acting like a librarian." Jenna huffed. "Here we are!" They had stopped in front of a brick building with music thudding inside and a neon sign that read 'The Dancing Wolf'._

"_The Dancing Wolf? Are you serious? I am not going into a place called the Dancing Wolf!" Hermione tried to go back the way they came but quickly found herself overpowered by a demonic looking Jenna._

"_You have no choice in this matter! You are coming inside and you are going to have fun! Do you understand?" Jenna practically roared._

_Hermione cowered as she watched flames come out of Jenna's eyes. "Yes ma'am." She bowed her head meekly and followed a triumphant Jenna into the club. She scuttled after Jenna making sure to stay as close as possible as they weaved their way through the crowd._

"_Okay here's the deal, if you mention anything about school or books you will be forced to take a shot. Do you understand?" Jenna stated matter-of-factly to Hermione who looked like she was just told to kill herself. "Oh don't give me that look, it is your birthday and we are not going to be boring. You really need to let loose. Jenna smiled flirtatiously at the gentleman who came to take their orders. Hermione pouted and order a club soda only to be rebuked by Jenna who ordered a whole bottle of tequila._

"_Jen I am not drinking any of that!" Hermione smiled nervously when the man returned with the drinks. The waiter winked roguishly at her which made her blush; before turning and heading back to the bar. "As I was saying I can't help but talk about my books! They keep me sane!"_

"_Ha! You mentioned books! Now take a shot!"_

"_No!"_

"_DO IT!" Jenna was on her feet now and looked like she was going to shove the drink down Hermione's throat if she didn't drink it quickly._

_Hermione glared at Jenna so hard that she could've ended up six feet under. She picked up her glass and forced back the drink which made her explode into a coughing fit. As she tried to breathe again she noticed the waiter who had brought their drinks looking over at her with concern. Hermione blushed as she finally got her coughing fit under control. When she looked up again the waiter was smirking at her, she scowled at him and turned back to Jenna who was smiling evilly; so evilly that Hermione shivered._

"_Oh Hermione? Do you know that oh-so-gorgeous waiter over there?" Jenna watched as Hermione turned scarlet and the waiter who had been watching started laughing._

"_No I don't know him! I know I haven't seen him at school but then again I always have my nose in my books." Hermione looked at Jenna and blanched at the smirk on her face._

"_You mentioned school and books in the same sentence. That is two shots if you please." Jenna watched triumphantly as Hermione looked like she might cry._

"_B-but…I don't wanna!" Hermione started to cry her eyes out while she picked up her glass and threw the drink back. "Why do you hate me so much?" Hermione continued to cry as she drank the second shot._

_Jenna looked on in surprise and noticed the waiter was watching Hermione cry; he looked like he wanted to rush over and comfort her but the bartender who had seen why he was distracted diverted his attention and appeared to be scolding him. Jenna smiled slightly as she watched the waiter glare at the bartender and walk away in apparent frustration._

"_I'm going to tell my mommy what you did!"_

_Jenna turned her attention back to Hermione who was pouting like an eight year old._

"_Excuse me? What did you just say?"_

"_I said I'm telling my mommy!" Hermione glared tearfully at Jenna. She shifted her gaze behind Jenna and lit up with a smile so bright that it could've been used as a search light. "Ooh~ it's the waiter!~ He is so cute!" Hermione quickly stood up, fixing her outfit as she started making her way across the room._

"_Hermione! Get your butt back here this instant!" Jenna jumped up and went after Hermione who strode determinedly towards the bar where the waiter was grinning flirtatiously at her approach. When Jenna finally caught up to Hermione she was mortified to see her clinging to the poor waiter as she just looked at her with surprise. "Hermione Jean Granger! Let go of him this instant!" Jenna smiled apologetically at the waiter whose name she discovered to be Devin; she tried to pull Hermione away but she just clung tighter to him._

"_But I don't wanna! C'mon Jenna at least I'm not talking about school or books! Oops! That's two shots right?" Hermione turned to the bar still clinging to Devin who was smiling pleasantly at Jenna who was apologizing profusely. Hermione drank each shot and turned back to Devin who was smiling endearingly at her. When she saw Jenna looking embarrassed she started to pout. "What's wrong Jenna? I thought you wanted me to have fun, it is my birthday after all." She lowered her chin and gave her best kicked puppy look to Jenna who quickly looked away knowing it would be her downfall._

"_It's not going to work Hermione so you might as well just stop." Jenna rolled her eyes when Hermione's pout intensified. "So Hermione why don't you ask Devin to dance with you?" Jenna gently pushed a giddy Hermione and a smirking Devin towards the dance floor. Jenna went back to their table where she could easily see the couple. Jenna watched in fascinated horror as Hermione danced with Devin in such a risqué manner that if she had been sober Hermione would've died or exploded from embarrassment. When she saw Hermione pounce on Devin and the couple begin to snog, she sighed and headed for the dance floor._

_End Flashback_

"Oi! Granger!" Blaise deposited her none too gently in front of a painting of non-other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Owie! What the hell was that for? You could've nicely put me down but no! You decide to drop me! Is this how you treat women? Because if it is I shall pray vehemently for any girl you manage to trick into being your girlfriend!" Hermione continued to grumble to herself as she made her way to her feet. She had just straightened herself when Professor McGonagall stormed up.

"Mr. Zambini! Miss Granger! You two have been selected as the Head boy and girl; I expected better behavior from the two of you! Especially you Miss Granger, I have never seen you act like this even when Mr. Potter and Weasley attended Hogwarts with you!" McGonagall continued to rant and rave until a quiet chuckle brought her attention to the portrait they were currently standing in front of.

The portrait of the late Albus Dumbledore smiled warmly at them. "Professor McGonagall, Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to all of you again. I am thrilled that you two were chosen as Head boy and girl. You each have visitors waiting inside for you. Professor? The password if you please."

"Of course, the password is Freedom."

"Well said!" Dumbledore winked at Hermione and Blaise before swinging open to let them enter.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

* * *

**To see what happens next please review! I need reviews to be able to update! :D**


	6. A nightmare not forgotten

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anyone from Harry Potter…it's not fair!**

The scene that Blaise and Hermione stumbled upon will be permanently burned into their memories. Draco and Harry were wrestling on the floor; Harry was straddling Malfoy who was red in the face squirming to get away.

"Harry! You're here!" Hermione squealed excitedly and lunged at Harry; landing on him and Malfoy who turned an even darker shade of red.

Harry barely managed to look up for he was tackled and squished between Hermione and Malfoy. He could only imagine the look on Malfoy's face since all Harry could see was the other man's chest. Harry sighed and turned his head to the side so he could breathe. "Hello Hermione."

Draco could only stare in shock when the brunette tackled the other man on top of him. All he had been doing was trying to do was escape from Harry when BAM! Granger is suddenly on top of him with her lips against his.

Hermione blinked rapidly as she slowly pulled away from Malfoy, allowing Harry to get up and for Malfoy to regain his composure. "Well…this is a little awkward." She giggled nervously.

What are you talking abo-What the hell are you wearing?" Harry stared wide-eyed as Hermione grinned and did a full turn.

"Do you like it?" Hermione smiled at Harry's disbelief and took the opportunity to help Malfoy rise to his feet. She smiled at the look of disbelief on his face and winked.

"Do I like it? Hermione what the hell is going on with you? I haven't heard from you all summer and you come back to Hogwarts dressed like…THAT!" Harry sputtered.

"Dressed like what exactly? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione stared at Harry with one eyebrow raised as Draco and Blaise looked on in confusion and amusement.

Harry paled and immediately began to back pedal when he caught the look in Hermione's eyes. "Mione I was just trying to-"

"To what exactly? Maybe instead of worrying about what I am wearing maybe you should concentrate on finding a new boy toy…unless Malfoy here has already filled the position?" Hermione smirked which broke the tension between her and Harry as they both began to laugh.

Draco blushed when everybody turned their attention to him. "No it's not me! This arse right here just likes to get a rise out of me!"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "So Harry gets a rise out of you? Dammit Harry how come you get all the hot ones? It is so not fair. Please try and leave some for me!"

Harry grinned and struck a sexy pose. "What can I say Mione? They just love me so much."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Everyone turned to Blaise who finally managed to get some words out through this whole exchange.

"What's up with you Blaise?" Hermione walked up to him and studied his face closely. "Are you feeling left out? Do you want Harry for yourself?"

"NO! I am just so confused now. Draco man when did you become buddy-buddy with Potter?" Blaise looked between all of them frantically as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Over the summer. Didn't I tell you that? I thought I did. I ran into him at the ministry of magic. Granger on the other hand, we are not friends." Draco scowled at said brunette who was chatting animatedly with a blushing Harry.

Hermione perked up when she heard her name; she moved over to Draco and Blaise. "Aww…you don't like me Malfoy? That's a damn shame I was hoping we could try and get along. I mean come on I did save your hair during the feast. Doesn't that count for something?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared Malfoy down.

"No it doesn't. You are the reason my parents were taken to Azkaban and I had to stay with my dear aunt Bellatrix. Do you have any idea what that mad woman is capable of?" Draco was screaming in Hermione's face now as she was slowly backing away from him.

Hermione stared at Draco in fear and sadness fingering the collar of her shirt where her scar was hidden but then Draco didn't know about that. "As a matter of fact Malfoy I do…" Hermione turned and went up to the door that had her name on it and entered her room before closing the door. She walked to her bed not even noticing her surroundings as she began to hyperventilate.

Back out in the common room Harry looked like he wanted to punch the Slytherin. "Dude what the hell is your problem?"

"She is, because of her I had a summer of hell!" Draco turned his anger on to Harry as Blaise looked on silently.

"Don't you know what your aunt did to her?" Harry was screaming now to very close now to pulling out his wand and hexing the blonde in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Bellatrix didn't do anything to her!" Draco turned to Blaise for clarification but the Italian shook his head indicating that he didn't know what Harry was talking about.

"That crazy bitch tortured Hermione!"

Silence.

Draco was the first one to break it. "What do you mean she tortured her? When was this?" Draco was staring at Harry in disbelief.

"When we were brought to your manor; when my face was covered in stings and was ridiculously swollen, Hermione was taken to another room and Ron and I had to hear her scream for so long before we could get to her." Harry glowered at the two Slytherins before running up to Hermione's door and started knocking loudly. "Mione?"

Draco turned to Blaise who had a look of utter shock on his face as he watched Harry continue to bang on the door. "Did you know about this?"

Blaise shook his head and frowned when he noticed that Harry was still banging on the door but was getting no response. He ran up the stairs and started knocking on the door as well. "Granger? Granger you need to open this door right now. We all need to have a serious conversation!"

No response.

"Granger!"

Hermione whimpered slightly as the knocking on the door began to get more intense. She hadn't thought back to that night in a while. She thought that she had finally been able to put it out of her mind. Hermione moaned as she watched the black cloaked woman stalk towards her with a maniacal look on her face_. 'Aww what's wrong little mudblood? Is it too loud in here for you? Well guess what? We are going to play a little game; it's called make the mudblood scream! It should take your mind off of the noise. Crucio!'_

Hermione screamed as the pain began to erupt. Physically she was fine but inside her mind it was like she was back at that mansion. She didn't even notice when her door suddenly blasted open. She screamed louder as hands grabbed her shoulders and tried to hold her still.

"Mione! It's me, Harry! Please Mione snap out of it." Harry continued to try and hold a struggling Hermione still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Harry noticed that her neck was bleeding where she had scratched herself very deeply over her thin scar.

"Potter what's going on? Can't you make her stop?" Malfoy began to yell as he watched the two continue to struggle on the bed.

"How do you expect me to do that wise guy?" Harry barked back.

"I don't know! Slap some sense into her!" Draco hollered but was quickly stunned into silence when Harry actually slapped Hermione smartly across the face.

"Mione snap out of it right now!" Harry snapped and gave Hermione a shake.

Hermione looked around trembling slightly, with tears streaming down her face. "Harry I can't forget it. I've tried but it won't go away, how do I make it go away? How can I forget it?" Hermione clung to Harry and continued to sob into his chest.

Draco looked on in silent contemplation as Hermione continued to cry.

"Hush Mione I'm here, you're fine. Nothing is going to happen to you. Why don't you try going to sleep?" Harry stroked Hermione's hair as her sobs quieted down.

Blaise moved over to Hermione's bed and held out a handkerchief and made a motion to her neck. He paused when Hermione flinched away from him. "Here Granger, your neck is bleeding."

Harry took the handkerchief from Blaise nodded in thanks and started cleaning Hermione's neck. He grimaced when he saw how deep the scratches were. "Mione why don't you get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning." He started to get up when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Can you please stay with me Harry? I really don't want to be alone right now." Hermione looked timidly at Draco and Blaise who were staring at her with a mixture of pity and sympathy.

"Okay Mione, I will stay with you." He turned to the two Slytherins talking quietly so Hermione wouldn't hear. They boys nodded and left the room as Harry climbed into the bed with Hermione.

Hermione cuddled against Harry as she attempted to calm down. "So Harry, you and Malfoy are friends? When did this happen?"

Harry chuckled, "This summer when I was working at the Ministry he was there for his parent's trial. Of course when he first saw me he tried to hex me but he was quickly thwarted when 20 Auror's appeared wands drawn and pointed at him. After I told them to stand down, we got to talking and he isn't so bad after all he was just dealt a bad hand.

Hermione yawned. "I guess so."

"Go to sleep Mione, I'll stay with you."

**that's it for this chappie. please review; it will make me very happy!**


	7. Oh God don't stop!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone from Harry Potter. Reminder Hermione is a bit OOC. Oh and Harry is gay!**

Blaise slowly dragged himself down the stairs into the common room and was greeted by an interesting sight. Hermione Granger dancing and cooking breakfast, only dressed in a towel. "If I'm dreaming then please don't wake me up."

Hermione turned and smirked at Blaise who was gaping open mouthed at her. "Aww so sorry Blaise this is absolutely not a dream. Are you hungry?" She turned back to the stove and flipped over some pancakes she had cooking. She could hear Blaise walking behind her but tuned him out while she continued to cook. Hermione continued to ignore him until she felt her towel being pulled quickly away from her body.

"Granger why are you wandering around in a towel when you are wearing clothes underneath?" Blaise shook his head as he stared openly at Hermione's scantily clad body.

"Well I was planning to take a swim in the lake after breakfast. I am going to try and drag Harry from my bed. He isn't exactly a morning person so it's not always safe to wake him up but I'm going to try anyway even if I have to pour ice over him." Hermione put a plate of pancakes in front of Blaise along with four different types of syrup. She shook her head with a grin as Blaise dug into the pancakes like a starving man.

"What is that smell?"

Hermione turned to see a half-awake Draco Malfoy stumble down the stairs. Draco Malfoy who wouldn't be caught dead unless he was impeccably dressed was stumbling into the small kitchen in rumpled clothes and disheveled hair so unruly he could've given Harry a run for his money. Hermione quietly placed another plate of pancakes on the table and turned back to the stove so that she wouldn't have to look at Draco.

"Dude these are so good! You have to try them! Granger is an awesome cook!" Blaise shoveled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth and Hermione and Draco looked on in disgust.

"Granger made these?" Draco looked questioningly at Hermione who wasn't looking at him as she made her way around the kitchen. He looked at the plate in front of him and his mouth started to water as the tantalizing aroma wafted towards him. He took a bite and had to stop himself from moaning with satisfaction; instead he sneered at Hermione who saw his expression and flinched slightly, backing away from the table.

"Sorry if you don't like it. I will be sure to remember that next time I happen to cook." Hermione picked up her towel from the floor and wrapped it around herself as she made her way out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

* * *

Blaise and Draco watched her disappear into her room. Draco turned back to his pancakes feeling just slightly guilty as he continued to eat his pancakes. He tried to ignore the guilt that was nagging at him and managed until a sharp slap to the back of his head brought him back to his senses.

"Dude was that really necessary? Granger was just being nice! If you didn't like the food then you could've just pretended that you did. I know you were raised with better manners than that." Blaise glared at Draco who was looking at him affronted.

"Did you just hit me?!" Draco touched the back of his head as Blaise just rolled his eyes at him and took Draco's plate of pancakes away and walked toward the trash bin.

"Oh man up Malfoy! You need to go up there and apologize to Granger." Blaise dumped the pancakes in the trash which caused Draco to let out a little whine. "Seriously? You actually liked the food? Then why did you have to be such a jerk to Granger? I mean come on she didn't even use magic to make the pancakes."

Draco quickly schooled his features into his trademark look of disdain and turned towards the stairs that led to Hermione's room. He was about to knock on the door when…

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"TIME TO GET UP HARRY!"

Thud.

"NO HARRY DON'T YOU DARE!"

Silence.

"HARRY!"

THUD.

Draco turned back towards Blaise who was staring at Hermione's door in horror and shrugged before slowly opening the door. The door flew open out of Draco's grasp and Hermione stumbled out of the room and landed in Draco's arms. Draco, surprised, just managed to catch hold of her and support her weight without falling.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Harry stormed up to Hermione who was clinging to Draco for dear life. Harry was soaking wet, his green eyes blazing as he glared at her through his wet hair.

"N-now Harry be reasonable. I had to do it…you promised me that we would go swimming in the lake, remember?" Hermione smiled meekly and held on to Draco who was watching them in stunned silence actually not trying to escape from Hermione's clutches.

"Yes, I remember, but what I don't recall is giving you permission to drown me in my sleep!" Harry lunged for Hermione who quickly moved and put Draco between them, causing him to get tackled and fall face first into her chest.

Silence.

"Geez Draco if you wanted to touch them all you had to do was ask." Hermione blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly at Draco who straightened himself and took a step back.

Draco sneered at her. "As if I would want to touch a mudblood like you." He turned away from her just missing the hurt look on her face and strode down the stairs. When he reached Blaise he was rewarded with a sharp slap to the back of the head. He glared at Blaise who was gesturing to at Hermione, he turned back to look at her and saw Harry place a comforting hand of her shoulder as she wiped her eyes and entered her room.

Harry and Blaise glared at Draco and pointed to Hermione's room. When Draco sneered and shook his head they pulled out their wands.

Draco sneered at them before walking up the stairs and knocking softly on Hermione's open door. He saw her lying on her side facing the wall of her room away from the open door.

"Harry I really don't want to talk right now." Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes before rolling over to look towards the door where she assumed Harry was standing but to her surprise it was Draco standing in her doorway looking like a child who was being forced to sit quietly while the adults talked around him.

Draco cleared his throat as he took in her tear stained face. "Granger, I just wanted to…" Draco trailed off as he shifted his gaze away from Hermione's honey colored eyes.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear that last part." Hermione sniffled softly and rubbed her eye as Draco looked everywhere except for her.

"I said I just wanted to apologize." Draco clenched his jaw as he spoke and turned his gaze back to Hermione.

"You're actually apologizing? I thought I was going to have to apologize for offending you." Hermione brushed her hair out of her face as she stood up and started walking towards Draco who was watching her with slight apprehension.

"Well you thought wrong! Malfoy's are quite capable of apologizing…we just don't do it that often." Draco was tempted to take a step away from Hermione who was standing a few inches in front of him.

"That's nice to know." Hermione smiled at him and wandlessly closed the door causing him to tense.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door lock. He looked at Hermione who was smiling softly and she reached out to take his hand. He almost yanked his hand away before thinking the better of it.

"We need to talk, so sit down and relax. It's not like I am going to shag you." Hermione started to pull him towards the bed and sat down patting the spot next to her.

He scoffed. "As if you could handle me." Draco sat down next to her and fought the urge to chuckle at the offended look on her face. _'She actually looks kind of cute like that; maybe she isn't so bad after all.'_

"Please Draco; I am a Gryffindor with a fiery temperament. Just imagine what that would be like in bed. I'm not sure you would be able to handle it or me for that matter." Hermione stifled a smile at the challenging gleam in Draco's eyes.

"Granger you forget that I am the Slytherin prince, no woman can resist me and not woman is too much for me." Draco smirked and swelled with masculine pride.

"I'm the Gryffindor princess did you forget that? I've said no to plenty of guys, I can't be swayed." Hermione smirked in almost a Slytherin way which had Draco wondering if she really was the Gryffindor princess after all.

"You've said no? To a guy? I don't believe that. A guy has actually asked you out? Was it Weasley?" Draco watched as Hermione's face twisted into an expression of disgust horror.

"Actually I dated Ron, and what was the worst idea I ever had. That boy had no idea how to snog. His tongue went everywhere and he made loud slurping sounds; it was horrible." Hermione shuddered at the memories of Ron kissing her, she had pretended to enjoy it so that he wouldn't feel bad but when she found out that he had cheated on her repeatedly with Lavender Brown, all bets were off.

"I didn't expect much else from Weasley; I mean if he kissed anyway like he ate then I feel sorry for any girl he dates." Malfoy grinned when Hermione almost gagged and glared at him.

"Well right now that girl is Lavender Brown, I almost feel sorry for her." Hermione scowled slightly then shrugged as Draco raised a brow. She turned to face him fully and took a deep breath. "So I think that we should call a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes," Hermione takes another deep breath and continues. "I don't want to keep fighting with you. We have been fighting long enough. This is our last year here and we should spend it having fun and preparing to go out into the real world. What do you say?" Hermione smiled anxiously as she waited for his reply.

"Well," Draco paused and took a moment to study the girl next to him. She was looking at him with hope shining in her eyes; her slightly mussed curls flowed softly around her with one haphazard curl hanging over her forehead and towards her eye. He narrowed eyes slightly and noticed a small smattering of freckles on her nose. Draco's attention was quickly diverted to Hermione's lips and he noticed that she had pulled the bottom one between her teeth and biting on it; something she seem to do when she was nervous. He took a slightly deep breath as he thought out his reply. "I think…that would be acceptable."

"Really?" Hermione grinned and then got a mischievous look on her face. "Then how about we have some fun? I'm sure Harry and Blaise will be bursting down the door any minute to make sure you aren't trying to hex me into oblivion. So let's make it interesting for them." She smirked evilly as Draco raise a brow at her.

* * *

Blaise and Harry waited in the common room listening intently for any strange noises that could be coming from Hermione's room. Harry turned to Blaise and gestured over his shoulder. "So what do you think they are doing in there?"

"Well I thin-" Blaise was cut off by a loud moan coming from Hermione's room. Blaise and Harry's eyes widened exponentially as a loud groan echoed from the room and into the common room.

"What the hell?!" Harry jumped up and ran up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"OH GOD DRACO DON'T STOP!"

Harry stumbled on the stairs when he heard Hermione's voice. He turned towards the bedroom door in horror and turned back to Blaise who was frozen in shock.

Blaise was brought out of his stupor when another loud moan reverberated off the walls. He ran up the stairs to join Harry and they both reached for the door knob at the same time.

Harry grabbed the door knob and forcefully opened the door, running in with his wand drawn ready to hex Malfoy for touching Hermione.

"Hello Harry." Hermione was sitting on the bed smiling sweetly at a stunned Harry and Blaise. "Did you need something?"

Blaise and Harry looked around the room and saw Draco standing in the corner of the room smirking at them. "We thought we heard.."

"Heard what?" Draco smirked evilly as Harry and Blaise looked uncomfortably at each other.

"Well..we heard-"

"Moaning and groaning coming from my room like we were shagging like there was no tomorrow?" Hermione grinned as the boys flushed and nodded. "Well I just wanted to freak you guys out a bit since I knew you guys were just dying to know what was going on in here." Hermione winked at Draco who was smirking at the discomfort of Harry and Blaise. "Draco dear we really should do this again sometime. It was amazing, I see why you are called the Slytherin Sex God."

"Definitely should. I will hold you to that Hermione." Draco winked at her and walked confidently out of the room as Harry and Blaise looked on in disbelief. The last thing Draco heard was Harry spluttering at a laughing Hermione.

* * *

**So sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update this story more often. So please clicky on that pretty button on the bottom of the page. I will loves you forever! I promise! **


	8. Weasel!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter. In this chapter Severus Snape will be making an appearance, I really didn't want him to be dead in this fic. I love him so much; I think he is a great character and didn't deserve to die. So here he is, alive and well in my story. Enjoy!~**

Hermione exited the charms classroom and quickly started to make her way towards the dungeons for Potions. She was walking alone since Harry had left the night before, he had only come for a visit and he had to get back to the Ministry of Magic. Him and Ron were working hard to become Aurors and even though she wished they were with her she didn't have to heart to beg them to put their dream on hold for her, well actually she couldn't do that to Harry. Ron could jump off of a cliff for all she cared. Hermione sighed and walked through the door leading to the Potions classroom where she was immediately engulfed into a tight hug by two firm arms. She shrieked and quickly elbowed the person holding her and slipped away when they doubled over in pain. She turned and saw none other than Ron Weasely who was grimacing in pain. "Ron! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mione, just came to visit my favorite witch." Ron straightened and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh is Lavender here? I didn't know that she came back." Hermione stated coolly at Ron tried to grin at her flirtatiously.

"Aw c'mon Mione, you know that you are the only witch for me." Ron tried to pull her back into his arms but she quickly side stepped him and walked to her seat ignoring him as he followed her.

"Really? Cause I was under the impression that you were with Lavender now seeing as I caught you two shagging _in my bed_." Hermione glared at him as he whitened slightly. Hermione's voice became shrill in the end and all the other students were watching the confrontation with amusement including Draco and Blaise who were snickering next to her.

"Mione don't be like that."

"Like what Ronald?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him as he clenched his jaw.

"Really Mione you're being unreasonable, if you hadn't been such a prude I wouldn't have had to run to Lavender now would I?" Ron was starting to yell as his ears turned slightly red.

"Just because I didn't give it up to you doesn't make me a prude, in fact I am far from it." She looked towards Draco and Blaise and winked at them while they grinned and waggled their eyebrows.

The gaze and wink didn't go unnoticed by Ron who glared and grabbed Hermione's tiny wrist. "So that's how it is?! You wouldn't give it up to me but you'll give it to these Slytherins! Let me guess as soon as we broke up you jumped into their beds! You disgusting little slag!" He started to pull Hermione towards the classroom door as the rest of the class stared at her struggling in his grasp.

"Ronald Bilius Weasely let go of me this instant!"

"No you are coming with me and we are leaving. I should never have let you come back here. You should be getting ready for the wedding anyway!" Ron was talking excitedly now as he continued to pull Hermione towards the corridor.

"Wedding? What wedding?" Hermione turned back to look at Draco and Blaise for support. They were both watching in disbelief and were heading in their direction as she grabbed on to the doorjamb to try and stop Ron.

"Our wedding of course!" Ron turned to look at her and started tugging insistently on her arm to break her grip on the wood.

"We are not getting married! We aren't even a couple! Now let go of me!" Hermione grabbed on to Blaise's hand that he outstretched to her as Draco grabbed around her waist and they began pulling her slowly away from Ron who surprisingly hadn't noticed them, his attention was only focused on Hermione.

"We are getting married! Don't worry you just need to get used to the idea."

"There is nothing to get used to! We aren't getting married!" Hermione was tempted to kick Ron and run back to her seat but she didn't want to hurt her foot. She was about to bite his hand that was holding her wrist when a silky voice made her freeze.

"Mister Weasely to what do we owe the pleasure? Surely your Auror training is suitable enough to keep you busy so that you don't have to come harass my students. Now it appears that Miss Granger would like to you to remove your hand from her person so why don't you release her, and scurry back to the Ministry? Hmm?" Professor Snape sneered down at Ron who was glaring viciously at him and tightening his grip on Hermione's wrist as she whimpered slightly.

"Oi Weasel let go! Can't you see that you're hurting her?!" Draco glared at Ron who was glaring at the Potions Master with such venom and the Potions Master was glaring right back.

"I am not hurting her, I would never hurt Hermione. I love her." Ron turned to Hermione who had tears in her eyes and was tugging on her wrist that Ron was still holding in a death grip. He quickly released her and she stumbled back into Blaise's arms, looking at Ron like he had just burned all of her books. "Mione...I-"

"No Ronald, you need to leave. I don't want to see you right now and I don't know when I will want to again."

"But Mione..."

"NO RONALD!" Hermione glared at Ron who started to back away from her as bright red sparks started flying from her hair which was starting to frizz from the magic emanating from her. "Leave now!"

Ron growled and backed away from Hermione. "Fine but I will be back. We are meant to be together." He turned and stalked down the corridor and out of sight.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned to the three Slytherins behind her. "Professor I am so sorry. I had no idea he was coming here and I certainly had no idea that he would pull a stunt like that." Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco and Blaise who were trying to not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Blaise managed to keep a straight face and pointed at Hermione's head.

Hermione confusedly looked towards Draco and Professor Snape who were looking at her head. "What?" Hermione reached up at touched her hair and her eyes widened exponentially. Hermione cursed causing all three Slytherins eyes to widen slightly. "Dammit not again, every time I fight with Ron this happens…maybe I should just cut it all off." Hermione sighed and began searching her pockets for her wand. She grew increasingly frustrated when she couldn't find it. Hermione began to grumble to herself as she tugged on her frizzy hair.

"Miss Granger I must insist that you cease that infuriating grumbling." Professor Snape watched Hermione glare at him and resisted the temptation of rolling his eyes. He had softened considerably towards the young women after she had stayed behind in the Shrieking Shack and saved his life after he had been bitten by Nangini. If it wasn't for her quick thinking then he wouldn't be alive and would've never seen his godson again.

Hermione glared venomously at the snarky man. "How about this? I stop grumbling when you stop sneering at everyone." She grinned when he glared at her. "Let me guess…not possible? Well then I shall continue my grumbling thank you very much."

Snape glared at her. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Granger." He smirked at the girl thinking he had won until she smirked back at him.

"Which one Professor?" Hermione looked towards Draco and Blaise who were watching the exchange with shock. She winked at Draco who flushed slightly and glared at Blaise who was sniggering beside him. Her gaze came back to the stunned Potions Master who quickly cleared his face of any emotion.

Knowing he had been duped by the tiny Gryffindor he turned to the rest of his class, who had been watching the whole thing go down in terror. He scowled and barked, "Everyone sit down and shut up!" The entire class quickly took their seats and Professor Snape turned back to Hermione who was trying to hide a grin. "Detention Miss Granger. Tonight with me and we will discuss your cheeky attitude." He turned and headed towards the front of the classroom with his robes swishing behind him.

"Oh joy then we can paint our nails and discuss which guys turn us on." Hermione gushed in an overly girly voice. She nearly burst out in laughter as Snape froze before walking to his desk. She turned to Blaise and Draco who were trying not to laugh and grabbed their hands leading them to their worktable to get started on the potion that the dour professor had just assigned.

* * *

"Geez Granger why did you have to go and piss of Professor Snape?!" Blaise looked incredulously at the brunette walking next to him humming softly as she made her way to the dungeons. "You know he isn't the largest fan of Gryffindor's, so why did it seem like a good idea to rile him up?" Blaise was walking Hermione to her detention seeing as he had nothing better to do before he went on patrol.

Hermione laughed softly. "I just couldn't help it; I guess Harry has been rubbing off on me." She shrugged and stopped in front of the Potions classroom looking at her watch before grinning at Blaise. "I'm about to pull another Harry move, I can't wait to tell him. He's going to be so proud." She wiped a fake tear away grinning mischievously.

Blaise rolled his eyes and gently nudged Hermione forward and frowned when she didn't move. "C'mon Granger you know Snape doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Hermione smirked at him. "I know." She made no move to enter the classroom however and decided just to stand there looking at her fingernails.

Blaise shrugged and started walking down the corridor to start his patrol. "Your funeral Granger. I'll be sure to say something nice in your memory."

"Please make sure I look great before they bury me." Hermione called to his retreating figure. She took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door in front of her, bracing herself when it flew open and a snarling Potions Master appeared; absolutely livid.

"Miss Granger, you had better have a plausible reason for your tardiness." He sneered at her before moving out of her way so that she could enter the room. He slammed the door behind her and made his way to his desk.

"Not really. I was chatting with Blaise outside the door." She grinned at the affronted look on the Professor's face. "Besides I'm only-"She looked down at the watch on her wrist. "Two minutes late. It's not that big of a deal." She perched herself on the worktable directly in front of the dour man.

"Miss Granger what may I ask has gotten into you? You have never acted like this towards any teacher at this school and now you are acting like-like" Snape broke off as he tried to put into words the bane of his frustration.

"Like Harry?" Hermione questioned with a very Slytherin like smirk.

"Yes, like Potter." He spat out the name like it was a vile poison and had a look of utter disgust on his face.

Hermione laughed at the look on the Potion Masters faced and jumped off of the worktable and made her way to stand in front of his desk. "Sorry about that, I had promised Harry that I would do something like that once just for him. He sends his regards by the way." She grinned sheepishly at the stunned man and adjusted her skirt giving him a minute to compose himself.

Snape sneered at her. "How very Slytherin of you Miss Granger."

She giggled. "Yea I have been told that I should've been in Slytherin but I guess the lion beat the snake on that one." She shrugged. "So what horrible tasks do you have in mind for my detention?"

"Before we get to that I would like to express my thanks to you for saving my life that night in the Shrieking Shack. I am positive that I would not be alive had it not been for you." Snape took a deep breath and extended his hand. "I thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled and shook his hand. "I couldn't leave you there like that Professor. I just knew that you had been on our side."

Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement and smirked at her. "Now about your detention."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. please clicky on that blue button and post a review. I need them! **


	9. Fork, knife, or spoon?

**Disclaimer: Okay so I still don't own anyone from Harry Potter, if I did I would capture Draco and Severus and lock them in my closet. That will never happen but hey a girl can dream. Enjoy! ~**

Hermione entered the Head Dorm exhausted and furious from her detention and froze when she saw a sleeping Draco Malfoy on her couch. She quietly walked up to the couch and looked down at the sleeping Slytherin who looked less than perfect with his white-blonde hair mussed up and his face squished into the arm of the couch which was too short for him. She was tempted to laugh but she stifled it so that he wouldn't wake up. She watched him for a few moments before she conjured a blanket for him and a pillow which she carefully placed under his head before turning and heading to the kitchen to make herself a snack since she had missed dinner. She had just entered the small kitchen when she heard a soft tapping. She turned to the window and noticed an owl sitting on the window ledge, she walked over and opened the window; letting the owl in and if flew over to the couch holding out its foot so that she could take the letter. Hermione took the letter from the owl and gently petted it as it affectionately nipped at her fingers before flying back out the window. She looked at the envelope and smiled when she saw that it was from Harry, before she opened it.

_Mione,_

_I ran into Ron today and he told me that you were having a go at him when he came to visit you today. What was that about? I thought that you guys were okay since you broke up; by the way you still haven't told me the real reason for the break up. Am I to assume that Ron did something monumentally daft again? Surely it couldn't have been that bad, I mean Ron always means well; he just doesn't think before he does something, just like yours truly but seriously you know that he is a good guy. Maybe he deserves another chance, unless he did something utterly unforgivable but I don't know what that is because YOU WON'T TELL ME! C'mon Mione, I am dying here you have to tell me what he did. Because all Ron could talk about was how you betrayed him by jumping into Blaise and Draco's bed which I already know isn't true but I humored him, and then he started talking about how you guys were getting married…How come I am the last to know? (Don't worry I know that you are nowhere near ready for marriage.) Seriously Mione I need details, I feel like I am so out of the loop I only have like what? A quarter of the story? You better write me back or Floo me, I mean it don't make me come back down there and end up giving Snape a heart attack by showing up in his class starkers'. That's right I mean naked, don't make me do it because you know that I will. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S tell the hot Slytherins hello for me and that I look forward to dealing with their 'winning personalities' again very soon. _

Hermione giggle softly as she read Harry's letter but quickly stifled it when she heard Draco shift on the couch. She looked down at him and noticed that he was staring at her with glazed grey eyes that reminded her of storm clouds.

"Granger? What time is it?" Draco sat up slowly and realized that he was covered with a blanket and had a pillow where there wasn't one before.

"How nice of you to join the living, it is about one o'clock in the morning. I just returned from my detention with Professor Snape. May I ask what you are doing here still?" Hermione stood there staring at him with her hands on her hips while she waited for his response.

"Well if you must know I was waiting for Blaise to come back from meeting the Weaselette. He should have been back by no- wait you just finished your detention? What did Professor Snape make you do?" Draco ran a hand through his disheveled hair missing Hermione's not so discreet blush.

"Well first he made me scrub cauldrons from his first year's class, then organizing the student cupboard, and finally dissecting and distinguishing different potion ingredients, all done without magic of course." Hermione sighed tiredly and moved to the other side of the couch before sitting down in the spot that Draco's legs had just vacated. She brushed a wayward curl out of her face and turned to see Draco watching her intently.

"Wow and I thought that he was cruel during the summer when he had me "assisting" him." Draco sighed and chuckled softly.

"Yes well Professor Snape has always been…passionate about his work I suppose." Hermione stated sheepishly.

"Is that what you call it? I would prefer the term 'obsessive'. It seems to fit him better." Draco supplied cheekily.

Hermione laughed and got up to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to make something to eat since I missed dinner, do you want anything? I mean I know you don't like my cooking but humor me, I don't like to eat in front of people who aren't eating." Hermione kept her eyes off of Draco as she made her way around the kitchen.

"I don't mind eating your cooking, it will suffice." Draco stood up, fixing his robes and heading to join Hermione in the kitchen.

"Oh it will suffice will it? So nice to know that something I do passes muster." Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on the Slytherin who slapped his head in frustration while watching her move about the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant! Blimey you sure like to make things more difficult than they need to be." Draco grumbled as Hermione glared and slammed a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter in front of him.

"I do not make things difficult! You are the one who is always being difficult and acting like a three year old child." Hermione retorted angrily and took a bite of food while glaring at Draco.

"Well excuse me for wanting things done a certain way." Draco sneered before taking a bite of his food.

"Then I hope you will excuse me for this," Hermione smirked evilly making Draco swallow nervously. "Fork, knife or spoon?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Draco frowned, puzzled. "What does this have to do with-?"

"Just pick one. Fork, knife or spoon?" Hermione said with exaggerated patience.

"Umm…spoon?" Draco responded timidly.

"Great! Now don't move, I am now going to castrate you," Hermione smiled evilly and made her way over to a terrified Draco who didn't get a chance to respond in anyway when the fireplace roared to life and Ron stumbled into the common room. Hermione shifted her attention to the grinning redhead as he approached her; arms wide open. "Draco you just received a reprieve. Ronald, fork, knife or spoon?"

Ron stopped and looked at her; confused. "Spoon, you're able to pick up more food with it." He nodded looking very pleased with himself.

Hermione sighed," Of course you would be thinking of food. Ronald I'm going to castrate you slowly and painfully." She moved towards him and almost laughed when he paled and covered his groin with his hands.

"Mione, baby why would you do that? You know I want to have a big family with you." Ron tried to embrace Hermione who glared at him.

"I already told you that we are over, besides you probably already knocked up Lavender. Let her bear you brood of redheaded miscreants." Hermione said while wielding the spoon threateningly.

"There's no way that she's pregnant. I used protection every time." Ron said with a grin; not realizing how stupid he is.

"Wow so you cheated on me more than once?" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes when Ron grimaced; realizing what had happened.

"Mione I can-"

"Save it Ronald. I really don't care what you have to say. Now leave Draco and I would like to finish eating." Hermione had to fight the urge to grin when Ron frowned. She made her way to Draco, who had been silently watching the drama, and sat on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

Draco decided not to say anything and just wrapped his arms around Hermione's slim waist.

"Oh it's Draco now?! I though he was Malfoy, the bouncing ferret. How long did it take before you jumped in his bed? 20 minutes?" Ron ground out venomously.

"Actually it was 21 minutes, if you must know." Draco sneered and then smirked at Ron's gob smacked expression. His smirk grew when Hermione giggled and he tightened his hold on Hermione.

Ron's ears started to turn red as he watched the two cuddle against each other. "How could you do this to me Mione?! You know how much I love you! We are meant to be together!" He stepped forward angrily and pulled Hermione off of Draco's lap.

"Hey! Ron! That was completely unnecessary! I was comfortable there now would you please let go?" Hermione tried to yank her wrist from Ron's punishing grip but he wouldn't let go. She turned and tried to move back towards Draco who was glaring at Ron whose ears were steadily turning redder.

"I am not letting you go until you admit that we are meant to be together!" Ron roared as he pulled forcefully on Hermione's thin wrist, jerking her towards him.

Hermione whimpered in pain as Ron crushed her body to his. She resisted the urge to gag when she felt his arousal pressing against her stomach. She blinked back the tears that appeared at the corner of her eyes, and tried with all her might to escape from Ron's grasp. She was about to open her mouth and yell at him when she was ripped from his grasp and pulled gently into a pair of strong warm arms.

"Are you alright Granger?" Draco held the trembling Gryffindor to his chest while Blaise, who had just walked in with Ginny, was forcibly moving Ron towards the fireplace. He watched with satisfaction as Ron yelled and fought against Blaise in an effort to get to Hermione.

"I-I think so, thank you Draco." Hermione struggled to control her racing heart as Ginny, who had been staring at her brother in horror, came over and tried not to cry as the girl who was like a sister to her struggled to pull herself back together.

"Mione, I am so sorry. I had no idea that Ron would do something like that. I guess he has become obsessed with you, he doesn't even act like this with Lavender or any other girl that he has had feelings for." Ginny wiped her eyes and Blaise came over, after blocking off the fireplace, and pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright Ginny, I just need to have a talk with Kingsley tomorrow so I can get some sort of restraining order against Ron so that he will leave me alone." Hermione rubbed her wrist and unconsciously relaxed against Draco who was still holding her in his arms.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Draco pulled her closer to his chest and began to rub her arms soothingly without realizing what he was doing. Both Draco and Hermione didn't see the looks that Blaise and Ginny exchanged.

Hermione smiled slightly, "I would like that." She brushed her hair out of her face and gently moved out of Draco's arms. She took a deep breath before lifting her face to look at Ginny and Blaise. "So who's hungry?"

* * *

Hermione sighed and paced in the hallway at the Ministry of Magic as Draco leaned against the wall watching her impassively.

"Granger will you stop that irritating pacing? I don't think the Minister will be too pleased with the hole you're making in the floor." Draco drawled as Hermione glared venomously at him.

"I can't help it, this is taking forever! I know he needs to hear Ron's side of the story but honestly how much could he have to tell?" Hermione smoothed her black pencil skirt nervously and leaned against the wall next to the blonde Slytherin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is adding how I am a Deatheater and he is just trying to save you from me." Draco sneered and brushed back his blonde hair.

"Oh he wouldn't dare! If he hopes to have children at some point in his life, he will tell Kingsley the truth!" Hermione ground out as she kept fidgeting with her outfit.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, turning and grabbing Hermione's fidgeting hands. "Will you please stop that infernal fidgeting?!" Draco growled, holding her hands prisoner in his.

Hermione blushed slightly and tried to free her hands from his grip. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Draco released her hands, satisfied for now. He was about to speak when the door opened and a smirking Ron Weasely walked out of the office.

Ron's smirk widened when his eyes landed on Hermione. "Don't worry Mione; I won't let anything keep us apart." Ron was about to embrace her when Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up behind him and pulled him away.

"Auror Weasely did you not understand what was said to you a few minutes ago?" Kingsley's deep voice boomed as Ron turned to glare at him.

"I understood perfectly Minister." Ron stated as he shrugged Kingsley off of him. He gave Hermione one last smirk before he turned and headed down the hall.

Hermione bit her lip as she waited for Kingsley to address her. She started to bounce up and down slightly but was quickly stopped when Draco grabbed her arm. She sighed and gently cleared her throat to get the Minister's attention.

"Oh Hermione, I almost forgot that you were here. Sorry for the delay, your request for a restraining order against Ronald Bilius Weasely has been approved and will come into effect immediately."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter! I will try and make the next one longer for you guys! I hope this will inspire you to review! Please review, I need FEELS!**

**Rayne~**


	10. Pity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter; I sincerely wish that I did. **

**So I have noticed that many people have been reading my story and I am glad for that. However, I wish that people would review instead of just following the story. I would love feedback and any possible ideas that you might have for this or any other story that I may have. Also I am sorry that this is a shorter chapter.**

**Rayne~**

Hermione practically floated through the castle while she was patrolling with Blaise, who was staring at her like she had lost her mind. She didn't really pay any attention to him as he edged away from her like she was contagious. It had been two weeks since she visited the Kingsley to do something about Ron and so far she had been blissfully ignored by the red head. She hadn't received any letters from him or any surprise visits either. She had been spending a lot of time with Draco and Blaise; she discovered that the two Slytherins were actually very sweet underneath their cold exterior. She was happy to see the buddy romance between Blaise and Ginny, Hermione knew that Ginny was really hurt when Harry finally broke it to her that he was gay, but at least she was finally getting over it. She was jerked from her blissful state when Blaise yanked to the side suddenly and almost made her fall down a flight of stairs.

"What the hell?! What was that for? You could've killed me!" Hermione screeched as she tugged her arm out of Blaise's grip.

"Granger, why are you acting like a Hufflepuff?" Blaise drawled, sneering when the head girl giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Because, everything is amazing! Classes are going well; Ronald hasn't come anywhere near me and…" Hermione paused, blushing as her thoughts turned to a certain blonde. "That's it. I'm just happy." She gave Blaise one last squeeze before continuing down the corridor.

"And what?" Blaise prompted as he examined Hermione who was blushing slightly.

"And nothing. So why did you decide to almost knock me down the stairs?" Hermione asked as they made their way towards the library.

"Well I moved you because you almost got trampled by a group of second years since you were too busy fantasizing about Draco." Blaise slyly stated and refrained from laughing outright when she blushed furiously, stumbling slightly.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the library.

Blaise chuckled and followed her but spotted Draco sitting at a table alone surrounded by books and changed course. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye looking at him questioningly but waved her off. He plopped himself in the chair across from Draco, who was ignoring his friend, and pulled Draco's parchment away.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing Blaise?" Draco scowled at his friend and tried to snatch the parchment back.

Blaise ignored the question. "So what's up with you and Granger?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend who was watching him smugly.

"Well I remember how you were holding her after Weasley showed up and I saw how she was looking at you, so I put two and two together." Blaise smirked at his friend as he noticed Hermione coming up behind Draco.

"Well you're wrong! As if I would ever have feelings for Hermione Granger, I can barely stand her. She just looked so pitiful that I had to do something or else she would have been sobbing all over me." Draco stated, disgusted but broke off when he heard a pained gasp behind him. He turned in his seat and saw Hermione with tears running down her cheeks, looking at him with hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so pitiful, as you put it. I don't want or need your pity _Malfoy_. Stay the hell away from me you slimy snake." Hermione hissed before she quickly turned and ran out of the library.

Draco flinched when Hermione had called him Malfoy but he flinched again when he noticed Blaise glaring heatedly at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why couldn't you just admit that you have feelings for Granger? You didn't even have to tell her, it's just me but no you had to go and blow it out of proportion and in the process hurt the girl that you obviously care for even if you don't want to admit it. You are such an asshole! Fix this Dray!" Blaise yelled not even caring the Madam Pince was glaring and heading their way and Draco was staring at him. Blaise whirled around and stormed out of the library and back to the Head dorm.

Draco stared after Blaise not even noticing that Madam Pince was yelling at him. He just swept his things into his bag and headed towards the Head's common room.

* * *

Hermione slammed the door of her bedroom and threw her bag on the floor, not caring that all of her books spilled out of it. She flopped down onto her bed and tried to ignore the tears that flowed down into her hairline.

"Granger!"

"Go away Blaise!" Hermione rolled onto her side facing away from the door, curling into a ball trying to stem the tears still flowing from her eyes. There was silence and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before letting out a shuddering sob. She squeezed her eyes closed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She nearly screamed when her pillow was replaced with a warm body. She opened her eyes and saw it was Blaise lying in her arms, and started to sob harder as he rubbed comforting circles on her back, and murmured reassuring words.

"It's all right Granger, go ahead and let it out." Blaise wrapped his arms around the trembling Gryffindor.

"I-I can't b-believe I actually t-thoug-" Hermione broke off as her sobs intensified and she clung to her Slytherin support.

"Thought what?" Blaise whispered into her hair as he tried to calm Hermione down.

Hermione sighed tiredly as her sobs began to taper off. "That he might see me as more than just a bushy-haired bookworm. I don't want his pity…in fact-" Hermione cut herself off as a new thought popped in her head.

"In fact?" Blaise inquired as Hermione sat up in bed and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm not going to let myself be hurt by Draco bloody Malfoy. He wants to pity me? Fine, I am not even going to bat my eyes. He is obviously not worth my time or affection." She turned to a surprised Blaise and hugged him, clinging to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaise hugged the slim girl back and kept her in his arms.

"BLAISE!"

Hermione and Blaise both started slightly when Draco slammed into the room through the bathroom door. They turned to look at him while he stared at hem with mounting jealously.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Blaise, opting to ignore the blonde.

"What does it look like Dray?!" Blaise snarled while patting Hermione's back.

"Looks like you're about to shag Granger. How do you think the Weaselette will take the news?" Draco sneered as Blaise glared at him and Hermione looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Fuck you Dray!" Blaise responded while releasing Hermione, who moved away from looking hurt and mortified.

"Get out." Both Slytherins turned to Hermione, who once again had tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Draco sneered as he tried to ignore tears streaming down her face. Inwardly he felt horrible for letting her believe he had no feelings whatsoever for her. His pureblood persona just came forward when he felt cornered by Blaise, but he actually did fancy the pretty Gryffindor.

"I said get out! I don't want you here. You want to see Blaise; fine, but stay the hell away from me or so help me I will transfigure you into something worse than a ferret!" Hermione spat as she stood up from her bed and her door was forcibly flung open by her magic.

"Is that a threat?" Draco took a step towards the distraught girl but quickly stopped himself.

"It's a promise, now get out!" Hermione wandlessly threw Draco out of her room before turning to Blaise, who was just staring at her. "Can I be alone now please?"

Blaise nodded and exited her room, stepping carefully over the perplexed blonde on the floor. He dragged Draco down the stairs when he heard the door close behind him. He went to the portrait hole and pushed the blonde Slytherin out into the corridor. "You have a lot of thinking to do Dray. You fucked up your chance with her. Good luck getting another one." Blaise stated and then closed the portrait on Draco, changing the password as he did so.

* * *

A few days after the emotional blow up, Hermione started to spend more time with George Weasley and began helping him plan his lower year classes. She felt very much at ease with the red headed prankster and while there were no romantic feelings between them, they were extremely close. They were sitting in the Great Hall together at the staff table, which Hermione was allowed to do since she was helping George and the professors loved her. She was chatting with him happily, completely ignoring the stricken look on his face when he noticed the Potions Master standing behind her.

"Um…Mione?" He spoke timidly as he tried not to look at the angry Potions master directly.

"Yes Geor- I mean _Professor_ Weasley?" Hermione smiled innocently at him from her seat, which coincidently belonged to the irate Potions master.

"Are you aware of who is behind you?" He chanced a peek at the sallow face of the dour man and quickly looked away as the scowl turned towards him.

"Of course I'm aware, how could I not be? Professor Snape, why don't you join us?" She turned slightly in her seat and smiled prettily at Severus, who glared at her and flicked his dark hair away from his face.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger, you happen to be occupying my chair. While I am sure Professor Weasley appreciates your impertinence, I can assure that I do not. Please remove yourself from my seat." Severus drawled as he waited impatiently for the witch to move.

Hermione sighed dramatically and conjured another chair next to her and moved to it, pouting slightly as the Potions Master gracefully sat in his previously occupied chair, ignoring the Charms professor who was watching him uneasily.

"Mione, why must you continuously push his buttons?" George asked Hermione who was attempting to distract the Potions master, who was studiously ignoring her.

"Well that's easy. It's because he has so many." Hermione replied as she began poking said buttons while Severus glared at her and swatted her hands away.

"Mione I swear you must have a death wish." George retorted as he grabbed the witch's hands and pried them away from the scowling man next to her. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"She might have mentioned once or twice." Hermione shrugged as she attempted to free her hands.

George tightened his hold on her hands and scanned the hall. "Why aren't you with Blaise and baby Malfoy?" He looked back at the witch when he felt her tense and noticed she was clenching her jaw.

"Blaise was planning on spending time with Ginny and I have not desire whatsoever to spend time with _Malfoy_." Hermione spat as she forcefully wrenched her hands away from George and began viciously stabbing her food.

"I thought you and baby Malfoy fancied each other." George responded watching his friend closely and noticed the potions master doing the same from the corner of his eye.

"Well you thought wrong. Malfoy believes me to be pitiful and disgusting," Hermione said dejectedly forgetting that Severus was sitting next to her, as all of her attention was on George. "He can't stand me and basically called me a slag when Blaise was comforting me. I will not choose to associate with someone like that, no matter how much I may fancy him." Hermione finished before rising from her seat and striding out of the Great Hall, feeling her eyes began to burn. She quickly exited, never noticing a pair of grey eyes watching her avidly.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I will try and make the next one longer, but I need reviews! Please review!**

**Rayne~**


	11. Distrust and Heartache

**Disclaimer: Okay so here is the next chapter in Draco and Hermione's life. If anyone has any suggestions on how make this story better, then they are more than welcome to offer them up to me. I could always use any critique or ideas to make this story better.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter. That honor belongs to the magical queen herself, J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione sat with Blaise in their common room working on an essay for Potions. She looked up from her writing and noticed that Blaise wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. He was staring at the ceiling completely absorbed by looking at nothing. She stifled a giggle and slowly moved towards him, trying not to draw attention. Hermione launched herself at the distracted Slytherin who let out an unmanly squeak of surprise and fell over. Hermione laughed as she looked down at the stunned Italian before she wrapped her arms around him. She propped herself up on her elbows as Blaise scowled at her.

"What was that for Granger?"

"Mione."

"Pardon?"

"You're my friend; you shouldn't be calling me by my surname. You should call me Mione like the rest of my friends do." Hermione smiled brightly and poked Blaise's cheek. "Say it."

"If I say it then you need to hear me out about something, deal?" Blaise inquired, raising a brow when Hermione frowned slightly.

"Fine, it's a deal." Hermione sighted and gave him a hug, waiting patiently.

"…Mione." Blaise mumbled, flushing slightly.

Hermione beamed at him and giggled when she saw his blush. "So what did you want to say?"

There was a brief pause before Blaise exhaled loudly and braced himself for the impending storm.

"I think you need to speak with Draco."

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before she moved away from him and began gathering her things.

"Mione?"

"Don't," Hermione spun back towards him so quickly that Blaise wouldn't be surprised if she got whiplash. "Don't you dare." She turned away again, clutching her books to her chest.

"You said that you would hear me out." Blaise reminded as he moved towards the portrait hole. He quietly opened to portrait and beckoned the person waiting inside.

Hermione sighed still facing away from Blaise never noticing the third person enter the room. "I know, but I can't talk to _him_, I just can't Blaise." Hermione sniffed and tried to will away the tears that were beginning to will up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Blaise and she froze when she noticed Draco standing next to the guilty Head boy.

"Hey Granger." Draco stepped towards Hermione but stopped when she quickly pointed her wand in his face. "Or should I call you Mione?" Draco attempted to smirk but faltered when Hermione's face darkened exponentially.

"You don't get to call me anything!" Hermione spat as she began making her way towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked frantically as Hermione moved further away from him.

Hermione ignored him and turned towards Blaise, who flinched at her dark glare. "I'm going to spend some time with George; he mentioned that he had a surprise for me. Hopefully I should be back in time for patrol." Hermione gave him a cold smile before turning and exiting the Head's common room.

Draco sighed in frustration and threw himself down on to the couch. He was extremely tempted to chase Hermione but he knew that she would only hex him. He turned to look at Blaise who was shaking his head amusedly.

"You are so screwed Dray." Blaise chuckled and joined his best friend on the sofa.

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Blaise, who fell off of the couch and onto the floor. "Yes, thank you very much for that astute observation." He ran his hands through his platinum hair and slumped, defeated. "What do I do now?"

"Maybe you should talk to Ginny and Professor Weasley, they can probably help. Also, Professor Snape might be able to help as well. He and Mione seem to be very close since she saved his life." Blaise replied thoughtfully as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I really don't think that will help. She is really angry at me."

"Well, can you blame her?"

"No, but I wish she would forgive me already. I thought that Gryffindor's were quick to forgive."

"You haven't even apologized to her Dray."

"Well she hasn't given me a chance!" Draco snapped as he glared at his friend. He rose from the couch and made his way to the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked while watching his best friend leave.

"Going to go clear my head." And with that he was gone, leaving Blaise alone in the common room.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the dungeons, changing her mind as soon as she left the common room. Instead of going to see George, she decided to go and bother Professor Snape. She knocked on his office door and waited for him to answer.

Severus sighed tiredly as he sat at his desk grading 5th year essays. The blithering dunderheads apparently hadn't been able to retain any information from his classes; the essays were dull and uninspired. He scowled as he began writing scathing remarks in his favorite blood red ink. He was about to move on to the next essay when he was interrupted by a soft knock on his door. He scowled fiercely and barked, "Enter!" He turned his attention back to the essays and waited for whoever had entered to speak and quickly leave.

"Professor?"

Severus's head quickly snapped up to see Hermione standing in front of his desk looking quite irate. He laid down his quill and folded his arms over his chest. "Can I help you with something Miss Granger?" He waited impatiently as Hermione bit her lip and fidgeted slightly.

"Am I pathetic?"

Whatever Severus had expected, it clearly wasn't that. "I beg your pardon?" Severus inquired as he watched his young friend continue to fidget.

"Am I someone who needs to be pitied?" Hermione asked sadly as she remembered Draco's words.

"Where is this coming from Miss Granger?"

"Hermione. Please call me Hermione; I thought that we were friends?" She asked a little hurt that she apparently didn't have as many friends as she originally thought.

"We are friends; now answer the question Miss- Hermione." Severus amended and was graced with a small smile from the girl.

Hermione sighed sadly and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "I discovered that I fancy Draco and thought that he fancied me as well and when Blaise brought it up to him, he expressed vehemently that he pitied me and that I appeared pathetic and how could he ever possible have feelings for me." Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she tried to make sense of everything.

Severus shifted uncomfortably; he never could deal with overly emotional women. He extended his handkerchief to her and tried to compose his thoughts while she tried to calm herself._ 'So Draco has made a mess of things. If his isn't careful he is going to lose his chance with her.'_

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't mean to get so upset. I originally came to bother you but I can see that you are grading." She hesitated. "I-is there any way I could help with the grading?" She asked timidly while Severus regarded her severely.

Severus smirked and grabbed a stack of parchment from his desk and extended it to her silently before pressing a bottle of red ink and a quill into her hand.

Hermione tried not to squeal loudly as she accepted the essays. "Which class are these from sir?"

"You will be grading 1st and 2nd year essays. Surely I can trust you not to be easy on them. I can't have you tarnishing my reputation as the evil dungeon bat." Severus drawled as he continued with his grading.

"No, of course not. We can't have that. What would happen at Hogwarts without its resident dungeon bat?" Hermione teased as she skimmed through the first essay.

"Well I imagine the school would go up in flames and there would be half-naked teenagers running around and rutting like beasts." Severus sneered. He smirked as silence ensued. He raised his eyes form his grading and noticed Hermione struggling to hold in her laughter. He quirked a brow at her and resisted rolling his eyes when her laughter broke free.

"Oh gods! Did you actually say that?! Merlin I haven't laughed like this in ages, and throw in your voice and it just makes it so much more delicious!" Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"My voice makes it delicious? Whatever do you mean Hermione?" Severus inquired with well hidden amusement.

"Well your voice has a silky quality to it. I'm sure almost all of your female students have fantasized about that voice before. In fact Harry has mentioned many times that he believes you can make someone orgasm just by talking to them, himself included." She remarked, fanning herself with a piece of parchment. She was surprised to see Severus actually blush when she mentioned Harry and her matchmaking radar when off, she knew what she had to do.

"I can assure you that I have never intentionally tried to give someone pleasure with my voice, especially Potter." Severus tried to will away the flush that he knew was staining his cheeks. He watched as Hermione began to grin evilly and just knew that it wasn't going to end well for him.

"Well I know someone who would most definitely want you to try." Hermione stated in a nonchalant manner while watching Severus from her peripheral vision. She really tried not to laugh when Severus's flushed deepened but a small giggle managed to escape.

Severus glared at his young friend and cleared his throat. "Are you quite done with those essays Miss Granger? If so then I must ask you to take your leave." Severus held out a hand and scowled when as Hermione only giggled at him.

"Aww Severus don't worry I won't tell anyone." Hermione smiled.

"Tell anyone what?" Severus asked with trepidation.

"That you have feelings for Harry." She stated with a sweet smile although it faded when Severus paled exponentially.

"Get out."

"Severus I-"

"GET OUT!" Severus was standing now, towering over Hermione glaring at her fiercely as she jumped to her feet as well.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! Calm down this instant! I am not your enemy, I am your friend!" She forced some calm into her voice as she kept her eyes on the Potions Master. "I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt you physically or emotionally." She rounded the desk and pulled the tense man into her arms for a comforting hug.

Severus forced himself to relax in Hermione's arms and tried to get himself under control. They stood there for several minutes as Hermione just held the distraught man. The only sounds that could be heard were Severus's ragged breathing and the cracking of fire.

"Better?" Hermione asked gently.

Severus nodded and removed himself from Hermione's arms, and slumped back into his chair. "I'm sorry Hermione."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "There is no reason to be sorry Sev."

"Sev?" Severus looked up at her as she just smiled and nodded. He shook his head and his lips turned up slightly, just managing a minute smile which made Hermione beam at him.

"There we go. You should smile more often Sev; your face was made for smiling." Hermione happily took in the changes to Severus's face when he smiled; his eyes lit up instantly taking away some of the dourness that made him Severus. She was happy to see it and hopefully it would continue and she would be able to see it a bit more, and maybe a certain green-eyed brunette could help her. She had some work to do.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter took me so long to do, and that it isn't that long. I will beg****in the next chapter as soon as I can but my midterms are swamping me at the moment so please bear with me. In case anyone couldn't tell there will be some Snarry in this story…I love me some Snarry! XD if you don't like than I suggest you skip any part that happens to be Snarry related later on.**

**Rayne~**


	12. Puppy Power

**Disclaimer: So I obviously do not own anyone from Harry Potter. I tried to rent some of them but my request was denied. *tears***

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who decided to favorite and follow this story. It really means a lot to me because I know that it takes me while to update, so thank you all so much. Just a heads up for those who haven't figured it out yet, the main pairing in this story will be HG/DM there will be GW/BZ and SS/HP on the side. So I hope you enjoy and let's go on a wild ride together~**

* * *

Draco scowled sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, his gaze was focused on the Gryffindor table; more specifically a certain curly haired Head girl, who was chatting with the Weaselette seemingly oblivious to the intense stare that was directed towards her. He was staring so fiercely at her that he didn't even noticed that Blaise sat down on the bench next to him.

"What's up Dray?"

Draco pulled himself from his staring and turned to his best friend. "Oh Blaise, my dear wonderful friend."

"No." Blaise stated flatly to Draco.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Draco pouted.

"The answer's no. I know your face and just no. I'm not getting involved in this, besides you need to grovel a bit." Blaise took a sip of his juice and watched as Draco scowled darkly at him.

"You are my friend! You're supposed to be on my side."

"Yes I am your friend Dray but I am not getting involved. She is my friend too and you know that you are in the wrong." Blaise argued before rising and making his way over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stare burning into the back of his head.

Draco sighed despondently, rising from the Slytherin table and making his way out of the Great Hall. He began making his way to Charms when it happened. He was just turning the corner when he was grabbed and dragged into an empty alcove. He glared at his assailant who was glaring at him with vivid green eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I thought I told you not to hurt Mione, I believe I made it perfectly clear. Do I need to remind you that I killed one of the darkest wizards around?" Harry glared, pressing his wand into Draco's neck and smirked when the blonde paled exponentially.

"What is going on here?" A silky voice came from behind Harry who shivered before turning to face the owner of the sinfully silky drawl. Professor Snape was looking down at him, making Harry silently curse his lack of height yet again, examining him thoughtfully before turning his attention to Draco who was starting to squirm uncomfortably. Snape's face became impassive. "Draco."

"Hi Uncle Sev," Draco looked at his godfather in confusion as he noticed the cold mask slip into place. "Could you call off Potter?"

"I'm not a dog, you pompous prat!" Harry growled, muttering a quiet spell and Draco Malfoy disappeared, leaving a pale pink Pomeranian in his place. He nodded, satisfied with himself and turned back towards Snape, who was staring at the yipping dog with amusement and horror.

"I see your spell work has improved since you left Hogwarts. Is that due to Hermione or Auror training?" Severus wanted to smirk when he saw Potter blush and smile sheepishly.

"A little bit of both actually, but mostly Mione. She wouldn't let up on me at all over the summer. She was under the impression that something dangerous was going to happen to me. I don't know where she could ever get that idea. Nothing exciting ever happens to me." Harry smiled devilishly and his jaw dropped when he noticed the very slight flush that adorned Snape's face, he was about to comment on it when he felt a set of sharp teeth latch on to his ankle.

"**MERLIN'S HAIRY BALLS!**"

Severus watched, slack jawed as Harry jumped around with the pink Pomeranian attached to his leg, for a few minutes before taking pity on the poor fool. He grabbed Harry by his arm to hold him still and roughly removed the pink puff ball from his ankle. Holding the Draco puppy by the scruff of his neck, he brought him to eye level and glared at him.

"Bad Draco. Very bad dog. Very bad."

Puppy Draco growled at him before yelping as Severus flicked his nose in reprimand. Draco stared at his godfather incredulously as Harry roared with laughter in the background. Severus actually flicked his nose like he was a dog; technically he is a dog but only for the moment! He glared at Severus, silently promising retribution for the humiliation he was being put through. He quickly moved his glare to Harry when he noticed a hand moving towards his head. He growled again only to be stopped when Severus flicked his nose once again.

"No. Bad Draco." Severus smirked and dropped puppy Draco back on to the ground before turning to Harry, who was still trying to contain his laughter. Severus froze as he looked at the captivating young man in front of him. His face was flushed, eyes sparkling mischievously as he shifted his gaze to the Potion's Master.

"So Potter-"

"Harry."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Harry; I'm not your student anymore so you should probably use my first name." Harry grinned widely at the uncomfortable look on Severus' face.

"Po-"

"Harry."

"I really must in-"

"Say it."

"I will do no-"

"Say it."

"…"

"You know you want to." Harry persuaded, moving closer to the uncomfortable man in front of him. Puppy Draco was forgotten as Harry coyly looked up at Severus through his eye lashes. He stopped when he was almost touching him and tilted his head slightly. "Say it."

All he got was a mumble.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get that, could you repeat yourself please?" Harry smiled sweetly as Severus scowled.

"Harry." The name rolled seductively from the dour man's lips causing Harry to flush furiously and bite his lip, which grabbed Severus' attention immediately. They stared into each other's eyes, lost in their own little world until they were thrust cruelly back to reality by a yipping pink fur ball. They both turned; blushing slightly, to the little ball of fur and smirked as puppy Draco growled and started jumping in an attempt to bite their smirks off.

"You know I think we should leave him like that for the time being."

"Yes H-harry I believe that would be a smart idea." Severus drawled and turned away, his robes billowing out behind him.

Harry tried very hard not to drool as he watched Severus start to walk away. He leaned against the wall, smirked evilly at puppy Draco but his attention was quickly diverted when he heard his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you coming or not?" Severus smirked before continuing on his way, waiting with bated breath to see if Harry would follow him. The breath was released with a sigh when he heard quick footsteps behind him.

* * *

Hermione exited the Great Hall scowling. She had noticed that Draco had stared at her and when he left but she couldn't bring herself to speak to him. She wanted, so badly, to forgive him but how can you forgive someone who only sees you as a pathetic and pitiful excuse of a person? She sighed and decided just to go back to her room; she was still waiting for a reply from Harry. She didn't know what had made her spill her guts to him but she did regardless. She sighed once more, making her way down the corridor but stopped when she heard a small whimper. She looked around and seeing nothing was about to move on her way but was stopped by feeling something touch her leg. Hermione quickly looked down and just about melted when she saw a pink Pomeranian looking up at her pleadingly.

"Oh you poor thing. Who would do such a thing to such a cute puppy?" She knelt and pulled the puppy into her arms and pulled out her wand. She paused when the puppy whimpered, "it's ok pretty-" She checked between the dogs legs, ignoring the startled yelp. "boy. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just gonna get rid of this awful color." She quickly murmured the required spell and smiled at the now almost white Pomeranian. "There we go, there's my pretty boy." Hermione giggled when the puppy licked her cheek, she cuddled the puppy closer and began making her way to the down to the Potion's classroom instead.

Draco inwardly sighed as he kicked his little legs in an attempt to free himself from Hermione's arms. He failed, of course, since he was way smaller than Hermione. He finally decided, just as they reached the classroom, to just enjoy the ride and hope that his godfather didn't tell Hermione he was a puppy. He didn't think he could live with the embarrassment and he also hope that this would help him discover if she was close to forgiving him.

**That's it for this chapter. Will begin working on the next one soon. Hopefully I will get it up pretty quickly.**

**Rayne**


End file.
